


Наша нетрадиционная семья

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Однажды Лесс решил: больше никаких альф! Теперь он омега по омегам.





	Наша нетрадиционная семья

Дело приближалось к вечеру. Жан стоял за родной стойкой и лениво намешивал коктейли. Народу было пока мало. 

В бар вошел омега лет двадцати семи. Такой ухоженный, типичный омега при альфе: мягкий, явно домашний и с округлившимся животиком. Последнее было самым странным: в их бар для людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией беременные омеги заглядывали, нужно сказать, нечасто.

Омега же решительно протопал к стойке и заказал безалкогольный мохито. Потом взгромоздился на стул и осмотрел бар, задержавшись взглядом на столиках в углу. 

— А что, тут всегда так людно? — кисло поинтересовался он. 

— Еще рано, к девяти тут будут толпы, — пообещал Жан. 

— Хорошо, — твердо проговорил омега и надул пухленькие губки. — Потому что сегодня я точно кого-нибудь подцеплю.

Жан невольно покосился сначала на его живот, потом на обручальное кольцо. Омега независимо передернул плечами:

— Ну и что? Что хочу, то и делаю. Мы вообще с Питом, мужем моим, так, для вида. Чтобы родственники не приставали. Только поэтому его и терплю.

Жан, почуяв, что настало время интересных историй, придвинул омеге коктейльчик и интимно облокотился на стойку. Омега глотнул, крякнул и поерзал, чтобы сесть удобнее. 

— Интересные у вас отношения, — подтолкнул его Жан. — Это как же так получилось?

— А вот так! — омега от души стукнул по стойке кулачком. — Это все Пит, гаденыш, придумал. А как все начиналось-то... Мы с ним еще в университете познакомились. Мы на разных факультетах были, я на дизайнера учился, а он на экономиста. У меня поклонников было — море! Я ведь самый красивый был, все омеги мне завидовали... И беты тоже, да... Отбоя от альф не было! Я с такими на свидания ходил, закачаешься: получше некоторых звезд голливудских. Пит там и рядом не стоял. Но он, правда, клинья ко мне не подбивал. Это уже после. А тогда... За одного я чуть замуж не вышел. Красивый был, богатый, машина у него была такая красненькая. Мы уже приглашения разослали, а тут друг просветил, что женишок мой, оказывается, с двумя омегами у меня за спиной кувыркается и с одним бетой еще. Полигамный он, надо же... Как вспомню, так до сих пор порвать хочется...

Омега потер глаза, и Жан испугался, что тот может пустить слезу. Только плачущих беременных ему тут не хватало. Поэтому он поспешно спросил:

— Ну а Пит твой что?

— Пит? Так я и рассказываю. Я после того, как с Марио расстался, решил: все, завязываю. Хватит с меня этих козлов озабоченных, лучше вон с омегами буду встречаться. Ну и пришел, значит, в один клуб. Тоже альфы по углам сосутся, омеги обжимаются... И смотрю: Пит. Сидит спокойненько за столиком со своим дружком милуется. Ну, я там поторчал, с каким-то омегой в татушках поболтал... Потом несколько раз приходил и все время Пита встречал. Мы с ним даже не здоровались. А затем он такой подходит и говорит, типа, как жизнь, Лесс? А не сходишь со мной завтра в кафе? Я тогда обалдел знатно. Объяснил ему все, конечно, на пальцах, что мы как бы в клубе для геев сейчас, какое кафе, иди и проспись. И добавил, что с альфами-козлищами я больше ни-ни. А он мне заявил, что я ему, видите ли, в таком смысле совсем не интересен и приглашает он меня для вида. Чтобы вопросы не задавали. Я в тот раз отказался, а потом согласился, потому что, ну — сложно, что ли? Да и ко мне папочка уже начал приставать. 

Лесс снова замолчал и одним махом допил свой мохито. Потом достал мятный листик и принялся его жевать, пояснив:

— Тошнит.

— Еще коктейль?

— Давай. Вот и стали мы ходить. Раз сходили, два сходили, он вежливый такой был, не лапал, не пошлил, целоваться не лез. На темы возвышенные беседовали... А он потом пригласил меня в гости, с родителями познакомить, чтобы не переживали. У него папочка совершенно ненормальным оказался, зубы разве что мне не посмотрел. Наверное, если бы я не удрал, точно заставил бы нас с Питом трахаться у себя на глазах, чтобы мы ему внука произвели, — Лесс отстраненно погладил живот. — Но Пита я стал понимать лучше. Он меня часто просил: сходи со мной за компанию туда, давай придем парой на вечеринку сюда, папочкой своим морально шантажировал. Мне даже некогда было в клуб заглянуть, познакомиться с кем-нибудь — то работа, то учеба, то Пит. Потом мой собственный папочка пристал... Ну и полгода мы так знакомых дурили, а потом Пит предложил расписаться. Чтобы, мол, родственнички перестали доставать.

Жан, не выдержав, фыркнул. 

— Вот только не надо смеяться! — обвиняюще наставил на него палец Лесс. — Ты сейчас думаешь, ага, развели дурачка, но я тоже не идиот! Все проверил. Сказал ему: либо доказываешь, что гей, либо вали со своим колечком куда подальше. И он доказал! Привел своего дружка, ну, вылитый педрила! Волосы голубые и в носу пирсинг. И шмотки пидорские... То есть я, конечно, очень толерантный, сам омег предпочитаю, но что тот говнюк творил, ты не представляешь! Лизаться прям при мне лез, хоть бы постыдился. И Пит его еще так по бедру поглаживал... Короче, я подумал, что если Пит с таким встречается, то не иначе как по любви великой, все у них серьезно. Ну, мы и поженились. 

Народу меж тем становилось все больше. Жан видел, что на Лесса заинтересованно поглядывают, но тот ничего не замечал. Только накручивал на тонкий пальчик белокурый локон и продолжал изливать душу:

— После свадьбы стали мы жить вместе. Пит такую квартирку нашел милую, кухня светлая и лоджия большая... И детская есть, даже две. Мы эту квартирку потом выкупили... В общем, нормально стали жить. Кота завели, сфинкса. Я последний год доучивался, Пит уже работал, он у меня аналитик финансовый. Хорошо зарабатывает... Я хотел, наконец, личную жизнь наладить, да все было недосуг — сначала диплом надо было защитить, потом работу искал по специальности. Отец Пита помог, по знакомству устроил, пришлось в коллектив вливаться. Ни на что сил не оставалось. А Пит всегда был рядом, не грузил, ничего не требовал. Я ему очень был благодарен. Только знаешь, бесило, что знакомые омеги у меня про интимную, ну, жизнь, выспрашивали. Не знаю, что они хотели от меня услышать, любим ли мы друг друга связывать в постели? Или насколько у него большой? Я с Питом потом поделился, а он мне сказал, что это потому, наверно, что от меня только мной и пахнет. Потому что не смешались наши запахи. 

Жан сочувственно покачал головой:

— Но вы же с этой проблемой разобрались?

— Ну-у... — Лесс мило покраснел. — Скажем так, решение нашли. Я ведь девственником не был, смешно было зажиматься. И я потом не пожалел, да. Он нежным оказался, добрым. А пахнет от него раскаленным асфальтом, очень брутальный сексуальный запах. Был бы он омегой, я бы точно влюбился. Но от альф меня после того козла, моего бывшего, до сих пор воротит. Смотреть не могу. Да и у Пита педрилка этот его, Эд, есть...

Лесс снова нахмурился и задумчиво уставился в свой бокал. 

Жан улыбнулся:

— Но, вижу, у вас все в конце наладилось, — он кивнул на живот. 

— Вроде да, — тоскливо протянул Лесс. — С ним легко жить, с Питом. Он и в еде неприхотлив, все ему нравится, для него и готовить приятно, хотя я никогда особо это дело не уважал. Носки не раскидывает, чистоплотный, цветы мне на все праздники дарит и в рестораны на годовщины водит, а иногда и просто так. Только... все это для прикрытия же. Он со своим Эдом встречается, я сам неоднократно случайно слышал, как они договаривались встретиться в баре. В этом самом, кстати, баре, — Лесс окинул стойку недобрым взглядом. — Что-то, правда, их все нет... Но я их не караулить сюда пришел, уверяю! Просто все эти годы как что-то мешало оглядеться и найти себе, наконец, подходящего омегу. Я, конечно, встречал омег своей ориентации, да все они странные, сердце ни к одному не лежало. С одним попробовал на свидание сходить, так оно сорвалось: Пита вдруг в командировку отправили, и он меня с собой взял. Он летел во Францию, а я всегда там побывать мечтал. И не отказался. А когда вернулся, омега тот пропал, как сквозь землю провалился. Я пытался дозвониться, но... Потом течка началась, Пит мне помог, и я случайно залетел. Не знаю, как так получилось. Мы же всегда предохранялись. И тут Пит сказал: давай, что ли, родим нашим папам внука, хоть на время отвяжутся. Ну и родился у нас Менни.

— Сколько ему сейчас?

— Четыре исполнилось! Умненький не по годам, читать уже умеет! И серьезный такой, вылитый Пит. Сейчас у моего папы на море свежим воздухом дышит.

— Нелегко, наверное, с таким маленьким ребенком справляться.

— Да что ты! — отмахнулся Лесс. — Он у нас тихий, любит рисовать и замки из конструктора собирать, они с Питом могут часами с детальками играть. Да и Пит мне помогал всегда. И пока я беременным был, и после рождения Менни... Даже отпуск специальный для альф на две недели взял. И ночью вставал Менни укачивать, когда я совсем без сил был. Мы даже в одной спальне начали спать, чтобы, если что, друг друга в бок толкнуть. И он мне спину разминал, и массаж делал... Руки у него теплые, нежные такие. Очень мне нравятся. И, ты знаешь, я, пожалуй, был счастлив. Пит, хоть и по альфам, обо мне заботился, ему явно на меня не наплевать. И мне на него, конечно, тоже... Ну и что, что мы с ним нетрадиционная пара, каждый живет, как может! Мне все мои омеги-коллеги завидуют, мол, и муж у меня — все в семью, и как сыр я с ним в масле катаюсь... Короче, все бы хорошо: и регулярный секс для смешанного запаха, и отдыхать мы вместе ездим, и альфенок наш славным подрастает... Но не хватает фейерверка чувств! Питу, по крайней мере, так уж точно. И мне! Да, и мне не хватает!

— Но с чего ты решил, что ему не хватает? Насколько я могу судить с твоих слов, всем он доволен.

— И мне так до недавнего времени казалось, — горестно вздохнул Лесс. — Он же меня даже на второго малыша уговорил. Папа, видите ли, на мозги ему капает: когда омежку... Да я и сам не против был. Хожу вот опять круглый... А тут — вот прям вчера — слышу, как он опять с Эдом со своим по телефону треплется. Сюда прийти договорились. И меня это так взбесило! Почему он может спокойно с любовниками встречаться, а я без всякой личной жизни на его честный гетеросексуальный имидж должен пахать! Мне тоже хочется любви! Вот я сюда и пришел. Сейчас подцеплю какого-нибудь омегу поприличнее и пойду с ним прямо в койку. Потому что нечего... Я за справедливость. 

Жан понял, что самая увлекательная часть истории закончилась. 

— Ладно, — сказал Лесс, — спасибо, что выслушал. Мне даже полегчало. Сейчас как пойду, познакомлюсь вон с тем... в полосатой майке...

Тут входная дверь снова открылась, и на пороге появилось еще двое посетителей. Жан улыбнулся им: и Эдварда, и Питера он знал уже давно. 

Питер тоже первым делом взглянул в его сторону и встал, как вкопанный. Потом метнулся к Лессу и осторожно его обнял:

— Лесси, ты что тут делаешь? Ты почему такой расстроенный? Ты что, пил? Жан, он пил?

— Нет, только два мохито, как примерный мальчик, без капельки рома, — ухмыльнулся Жан, но Лесс его перебил: 

— Ты за кого меня держишь? — возмутился он. — Я не какой-нибудь там безответственный папаша. И какое тебе дело, чем я тут занимаюсь? Разве не ясно? Омегу себе ищу, чтоб ты понимал! Почему это тебе можно, а мне нельзя? Иди со своим... Эдом, веселись, а меня не трогай. Я тоже имею право!

Эдвард за спиной Питера хохотнул. Вокруг уже образовывалась маленькая толпа, но ни Питер, ни Лесс этого, кажется, не замечали. 

— Ну Лесси, родной, конечно, ты имеешь право! Только веселиться я все равно не собирался: мы ж с Эдом... расстались. Бесповоротно и окончательно! Пришли скрепить наш разрыв кружечкой пива. Я же помню, что обещал с тобой сегодня пересмотреть «Титаник». Так что не сердись! — на не слишком красивом, но умном лице Питера проступало искреннее огорчение. 

Лесс уткнулся ему лицом в плечо: 

— Вы правда расстались?

— Чтоб я сдох! — услужливо подтвердил Эдвард, но Лесс сердито на него цыкнул. 

— Честное слово, — ответил Питер. — Ну что, малыш, пойдем домой? А то ты у меня переволновался. А омегу себе в следующий раз подыщешь.

— Пойдем, — счастливо вздохнул Лесс, — да, лучше потом как-нибудь загляну.

И они ушли, крепко держась за руки.

— Совсем очумели со своими играми, — вынес вердикт Эдвард и притянул Жана в поцелуй. — Привет, детка, соскучился по тебе, жуть. 

Жан на поцелуй ответил, но после игриво покачал головой:

— Но-но-но, ты забыл, где находишься. И потом, разве забыл, что я еще на первой встрече предупредил: я омега по омегам. Каким же ты тогда пьяным был, как вспомню, так вздрогну.

— Так и я по альфам, ну ты что! И по этому поводу, раз уж мы с Питом теперь официально разбежались, хочу предложить тебе создать нетрадиционную семью. Чисто для того, чтобы предки не приставали, разумеется. 

— Я подумаю, — рассмеялся Жан и позволил надеть себе на палец кольцо. — Такой шанс на семейную жизнь нельзя упустить.


End file.
